


Browsing a museum

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Amok Time Anniversary, Humor, M/M, Nostalgia, Old Grandparent Spirk, grandkids, old married spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: There were two older men entering a museum. One is shorter than the other with rounded pink ears and the other is taller with large pointy ears dressed in Vulcan attire while the human is dressed in fittingly human attire namely being a long sleeved purple shirt with a black vest and black pants. Their fingers were intertwined together.





	Browsing a museum

There were two older men entering a museum. One is shorter than the other with rounded pink ears and the other is taller with large pointy ears dressed in Vulcan attire while the human is dressed in fittingly human attire namely being a long sleeved purple shirt with a black vest and black pants. Their fingers were intertwined together. The men wore golden bands on their ring finger that had words that were not able to be understood in English unless read by a translator. They read _T'hy'la_ in Vulcan. Spock was eighty-six years old. Jim? He was eighty-three.

"Happy forty-ninth anniversary, Spock." Jim said, his hands wrapped around the  Vulcan's right arm.

Forty-nine years since Spock's first Pon Farr. The day they decided to consummate their marriage. And their marriage had not gone unnoticed. They were glowing the day afterwards. McCoy was the first to alert everyone else by confirming their suspicion. They remembered coming to the bridge to see the senior officers throwing confetti. And Chekov singing a Russian wedding song that Sulu half heartedly had openly suspected out loud was ripped off a Vulcan wedding song. Uhura,Chapel, and M'Benga were so happy. Spock was on his short vacation with Jim. Jim was teaching at the academy. Spock reached his two fingers out for Jim. And the older man's hand returned the affection.

"I to you." Spock replied. "Sterek and Stunn, please do not hide behind us."

The two boys, they were practically Hybrids, came from behind the Ambassador with looks of disgust on their face. They were not over cooties from girls and boys, yet. Stunn was a year older than Stunn. He was sixteen while Sterek, being Saavik and David's son, was fifteen. Stunn shared a more Spock like complex. His skin a fair color. His eyebrows were slanted upwards.  His ears were pointy. He had hazel eyes and the cheekbones to prove that he was Spock's son. Sterek had dirty blonde curly hair with pointy ears and slanted eyebrows. He was shorter than his brother Sterek who was named after two admirable men. Jim took back his hand.

"Eww, cooties." Sterek said.

"Eww, cooties." Stunn agreed.

"Boys, there is no such thing as cooties." Spock said. "Highly illogical."

"My mom said that and after she kissed dad, he ended up sick and was bed ridden for a week." Sterek said.

"And then there was this other time mom was kissed by this alien guy and then she ended up getting really sick." Stunn agreed. "Great grandma told me it was the cooties virus. One that spread by lips touching each other! I am never going to kiss anyone, ever, like, ew."

Jim had a slight cough as he laughed, his shoulders shaking, and his face slowly turned red in the fit of laughter. Spock had a fond expression on his face. His mother had died in 2293, shortly after their return from their 3 month farewell tour. Spock and his father had became estray after her departure. Sarek hadn't been there, busy, he claimed, on diplomatic affairs. Spock made a promise to himself not to be late. Not like his father. He didn't want his ambassador duties to get in the middle of his family life. He was considering the idea of unification between Romulans and Vulcans, planting the idea, but the idea was very foreign and unsure and unbelievable in this time. Spock had voiced his belief to Jim about the idea. And Jim supported it. Jim lowered his hand.

"Sterek, Stunn," Jim said. "How about we go to the exhibit with the Enterprise bridge?"

"I thought we were here for the very first starship's bridge." Stunn said.

"We are." Jim said, as the small group made their way through the lobby. Spock had one of his hands behind his back, military like, and their hands were not as connected. Jim's walking pace was slower than it had been for the past few years. It was hard to tell that he was in his late sixties just by looking at him. He looked as though he were in his fifties. His brown curly hair had turned into gray. He wore a pair of glasses.

"The Franklin was not the first. It was the Enterprise." Spock said. "Commanded by Captain Archer."

The two boys were curious.

"What was Admiral Archer like?"

"Was he epic?"

"Was he as legendary as everyone says?"

"Did he really have a notebook from his childhood with the title admiral?"

"Did Tripp really die on the Enterprise?"

Spock and Jim shared a glance toward one another regarding Admiral Archer. It had been so long ago since they had met the man. At the return of the _Enterprise_ on the end of their five year mission. Jim shaking the hand of the older man who looked like he hadn't aged a day but the wrinkles had said otherwise including the graying hair. T'Pol and Admiral Tripp had greeted Scotty openly congratulating him on his return. They were short with grayed hair, T'Pol's face decorated in wrinkles, and T'Pol's hair reaching to her jaw line.  Even for a Vulcan that was highly surprising but then it wasn't when she embraced her emotions. Tripp's once brown hair had turned completely gray. His face having equally the same lines as his bondmate. T'Pol and Tripp were avid fans of The Hobbit and The Lord of The Rings. That Spock was aware of because the son they had was named after a Elvian forest that did not exist. Spock and Jim turned their attention back in the direction of the two boys.

"Let's go to the bridge." Spock said. "It is where your grandfather and I served on."

"And the time we all rested there because we were turned into tribbles." Jim said.

"And the time you were turned into a cat." Spock said.

"No, Spock, it was a golden retriever not a cat." Jim said.

"I am pretty sure it was a cat." Spock said.

"Do cats chew on chairs?" Jim asked.

"They scratch them." Spock said.

"You two are weird." Sterek said.

"Yes, we are." Jim said, proudly.

"You are a little late to notice that, brother," Stunn said. "They have been weird since I came."

"Too true." Jim said, in agreement. "Oh look, there's the bridge of the _USS Discovery_!" He gestured over to the bridge that seemed to be aesthetically pleasing. "Eleven years before my time on the _Enterprise_. What a blast they had." He had a nostalgic look about is face. "I use to command a bridge like that before the _Enterprise_."

" _Ashayam_ ," Spock said. "I did visit the _Discovery_."

"But that was by accident," Jim said. "And a Transporter malfunction. And you keep refusing to tell me what the first officer was like. And that doesn't count being on the actual starship. You were still on the Enterprise."

"Technically I was on the Discovery _and_ the Enterprise." Spock said.

"You were there?" Sterek asked, his eyes wide

"A bit in the background, of course." Spock said.

Jim winced at the excited high pitched voices that came from the two boys. He should have expected that but he did not expect it. The USS _Discovery_ was well known by his own accord. Jim had known most of the captains after what he did. Some of them asked him what he was going to do next. Jim spent the next two three years traveling with his best friend McCoy and often times than not talked the two out of a predicament. Spock had other matters to attend to such as taking command of his first starship. That lasted for two years. A Vulcan starship no less. Jim and Spock kept in touch. Surprisingly, Jim and McCoy could be found on the planets Spock had shore leave on.

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD US?"

"WHAT WAS THE CAPTAIN LIKE?"

"WHAT WAS THE ANDORIAN OFFICERS LIKE?"

"What's Number One's favorite color?"

"What was the first officer like?"

Spock had the smallest of all smirks, apparently amused, toward the boys, as they were in between two exhibits displaying well known bridges to starships. The _Yorktown_ was the oldest by far and well kept. There were lights from the ceiling on some of the stations. The captain's chair had the brightest pool of light mimicking Hollywood style.

"She was a Lesbian." Spock said.

"Oh." The boys said. "The flamboyant kind."

"No, very strong willed and young." Spock said.

"Grandpa, can we see the NX Enterprise bridge?" Sterek asked.

"Are you telling us you never came here before?" Jim asked, horrified.

"We went to the dinosaur museum," Stunn said. "So many awesome bird dinosaurs."

"The feathers make them look majestic." Sterek agreed.

"Let's go to the NX  bridge section of the museum." Spock said.

"Wooohoo!" Stunn and Sterek squealed.

The small group went down the hall. Jim gushed over the passing bridges mentioning people by name who were long gone. They went past the bridge of the USS Republic. It was made long before the Enterprise. A very earlier model. It was a later model than the USS Discovery that seemed a mix between old and new. The USS  Discovery was NCC-1031. The USS Republic was NCC-1371. They came to a stop at the NX-01 starship. It was rather a unfriendly bridge toward Spock and Jim. The technology there was lower than the one they worked with. Flat screens, dark gray scenery.  A desk like part across from the captain's chair. Spock grabbed onto the neck collars of the two boys preventing them from darting onto the bridge. It was military like. Star Fleet had long gone past that. And it wasn't quite right to Jim.

"This is the most boring bridge in the history of bridges." Jim said.

"But grandpa, no it wasn't." Sterek said.

"Yes, yes it is," Jim said. "They were a diplomatic ship. And most of the time it wasn't diplomatic but war."

"In many ways they were diplomatic." Spock said. "Establishing Star Fleet took more than attack now, talk later."

"I mean, the whole issue of Time Traveler is . . ." Jim said. "I just do not like it."

"Not like you did with the Enterprise J." Spock reminded Jim.

"True," Jim said. "But I liked the idea of it. A entire starbase, inside a starship, which is very incredible."

"Enterprise J?" Stunn asked.

"And," Spock continued. "This ship lost more men than your grandfather."

"They didn't have red shirts back then." Jim said.

"They had red uniforms." Spock said.

"So they had red shirts." Stunn said. "I read in class that they came across a large space jellyfish."

"Really?" Sterek asked.

"Really," Stunn said. "And they were after his pet beagle. They killed some of the domestic life on the ship. They have the video of it. The thing that stopped it was Mr Phlox making this chemical that hid something that made the dog a easy target."

Spock raised a dark eyebrow.

"The one entitled as Mr Phlox's great experiment?" Spock asked. "The one that is kept in the dark internet?"

"Yes." Stunn said. "It is quite notable because no one could replicate the chemical balance Xengoroth."

"That sounds soo cool." Sterek said.

"I wish I could be on a starship like that." Stunn said.

"One day you will," Jim said. "That is if you graduate high school earlier and get into Star Fleek academy."

"It is Star Fleet,Admiral." Stunn said.

"I know," Jim said. "I just been dying to use that word all day."

Sterek had a laugh.

"Who knows, we might get to ride a starship like that in the near future," Sterek said. "If there are diplomatic emergencies Grandpa Spock has to attend to." The two boys turned in the direction of Ambassador Spock. "Could there be a chance?"

"Not a chance." Spock replied. "Zero point zero-zero-zero-zero-zero one percent chance."

"That is a chance." Stunn said, hopefully.

"No, brother, that is not a chance." Sterek said.

Sometimes Stunn didn't know how to refer to Jim, so he stuck to Admiral instead of professor.  It sounded better to use in public. It was better than using the words: uncle, ambassador, James, Jim, human, unrelative, not-so-related-but-why-am-I-here-anyway, My-Surak-he-is-humilating-me,someone-help-me-before-this-human-humiliates-me-even-further, Captain Kirk, Admiral Kirk, why-am-I-here, and last but not least: the weird and irrational human my dad is married to. At one point in time he used all the nicknames. All they did was give Jim a good laugh and Spock not too pleased about that so he had a small talk with him. For a long while afterwards Jim would start cracking up. Puzzling Stunn even further as Spock took that as a insult toward Jim and the way he handled it sounded like a grandparent scolding a child for doing so. Browsing a museum turned out to be one of the best decisions the two had made in a while with the boys spending summer vacation with Jim. Spock was going to return to his duties in one weeks time. When they finally made it to the bridge off the USS Enterprise, the original, with no letters, there was a familiar figure with a little boy with hazel eyes looking at the bridge.

"Hey,  Bones!" Jim said, cheerfully, as they approached him. "Grandkid?"

"Wait, a second, you didn't just gan' up on me." McCoy said. "Did they not?"

"They just did, grandpa." Jerry said.

"Hi." The boys said at once.

"Now there is _two_ of them?" McCoy asked. "Two more of your logical brain runnin' around?"

"It is good to see you too, Leonard." Spock said.

"Sterek is David and Saavik's son," Jim said. "And Stunn. . . You met him when he was practically a newborn."

McCoy looked down toward the boy.

"Two Spock's?" McCoy asked. "Did he get cloned or somethin' like that?"

"Iit is a coincidence we look alike," Spock said. "I have struggled to understand why he has most of my characteristics."

"The eyebrow raisin' isn't inherited." McCoy said. "Tell me it isn't inherited."

Stunn raised his right eyebrow as did Spock.

"It is not." Spock said, in disbelief.

"He has the eyebrow," McCoy said. "How long have you been conditionin' him to give the eyebrow?"

"I assure you, I do not condone that." Spock said.

"Since the day he was born."  Jim said,taking out a small pad from his pocket. "I got a video of him changing his diaper."

"Let me see that!" Jerry snatched the pad after Jim got it to the right page. "Awwwwwww," McCoy kneeled down to his level then looked over as the video began to replay itself. "Grandpa, why is he sayin' the cuss word?"

". . . Horseshit."  Stunn said.

"Stunn." Jim said, with a glare. "We talked about this."

"But it was horseshit." Stunn whined as Sterek came over to Jerry's side.

"It didn't come from a horse."  Spock said.

"Who taught you the word?" Jim asked.

"Bones McCoy did." Stunn said.

"Oh my." McCoy said, with a laugh, his hands on his stomach bending forward. He looked up with a surprised look on his face. "I did?" Spock rubbed the bridge of his nose. It apparently dawned on him. A memory came back of him babysitting Jerry and Stunn together. He called it horseshit because of how it smelled. A look of guilt was overheard as Jim's laughter was coming from the pad. "I did."

"I thought he was saying ho-hit." Jim said.

"Wishful thinking, grandfather." Sterek said.

"What brings you here today?" McCoy asked, taking the device out of his granddaughter's hand then handed it back to Jim. "I hardly see you in the kids in the academy let alone out in public. Sometimes I overhear some of your late night plans."

Spock and Jim covered the children's ears.

"Just nostalgia." Spock said.

"Really." Jim said.

"Is this another anniversary?" McCoy asked.

"No." The men said at once.

"I hardly see you here so that is hard to believe," McCoy added.  "And you are not coverin' their ears for no reason." McCoy covered his granddaughter's ears. "Is it about that usual time of the Vulcan lives for you too?" He had his eyebrows raised. "Is it?"

"We are celebrating it." Jim said.

"You are celebratin' PON FARR?" McCoy lowered his voice but it still gave effect of his southern yelling. "Are you insane? You didn't have Pon Farr on the bridge. You had a weddin' celebration on the bridge and you got married in one of your quarters."

"Close enough." Spock said.

"How's your captaincy on The USS Brain?" Jim asked.

"Captaincy," McCoy huffed, with a grimace. "I don't know how one can work on a hospital vessel like mine. I am still over haulin' some of the previous captain's implements. 'No Vulcans and Romulans alone together in one room', what the hell do they think would happen? That they would mingle together? What if we had a Vulcan who had to tend to a Romulan patient? Good god, if I got my hands on her and was able to knock some common sense on her behalf."

A smile slowly curled on the side of Spock's face.

"I was going back in the days where I could stare at my bondmate's very rounded ass." Jim said.

"Jim, there are children here." McCoy reminded Jim.

"Not like they can hear it." Jim said.

"They are your grandchildren!" McCoy said.

"Technically one of them is Spock's children." Jim said.

"Jim!" McCoy stressed.

Spock was looking at Jerry, curiously, appearing to be amused himself. He looked toward McCoy who had one of his well worn 'what are you starin' at, pointy eared computer?' even without being need to be spoken. McCoy was still fierce as he was in the original five year mission. But over the years that look had become endearing in the middle of some of their conversations that were debates. He could fondly remember one regarding rescuing a endangered species known as Rhinos in the past with the technology they had. Rhinos had long gone extinct. It was a ethical choice to return them but logically, since nature eliminated them, they should not be brought back. There was a amused glint in the Vulcan's eyes. His eyes were smiling. McCoy noticed that on the spot even when the Vulcan's face was a stoic one.

"And your granddaughter is speaking in sign regarding your cooking." Spock said. "And how Jim's numerous reruns of old kitchen cooking programs annoy him."

The men let go of their children's head.

"My cooking is terrible?" McCoy asked, turning the young girl toward him.  "Why did you not tell me that?"

"Mother told me that you prided yourself over the McCoy Recipe." Jerry said.

"Oh," McCoy said, with a smile. "That." He had a laugh with his head lowered. "I made it exactly how your great grandmother Eleanor made it."

"Was it. . . good?" Jerry asked.

"Terrible." McCoy said, his head turned toward Jerry. "But good enough to eat."

"Grandpa's, we are not kids anymore," Sterek whined. "You don't need to cover our ears."

"Long as you spending summer vacation with us, you are still kids." Jim said.

"Spendin' summer vacation on Earth?" McCoy asked. "I thought you would go somewhere else. Not this old buildin' with the old girl." He gestured toward the bridge. "This is not appropriate for sixteen year olds to spend their vacation."

"Yes, it is." Sterek said.

"Big fan of Admiral Archer here." Stunn gestured over toward Sterek.

"What do you suggest, Bones?" Jim asked.

" _The Brain_ is up in orbit," McCoy gestured toward the cieling. "And I have been meanin' to give my granddaughter a museum after soakin' in my glory days."

"Leonard, your glory days are not over." Spock said.

"Sssh, stop flirtin' with me, you are a married Vulcan." McCoy said. "And I can help the two of your grandparents with a small problem they are havin' likely this year." Spock's did not most  blush but Jim's cheeks certainly did. Jim did not seem to mind his husband openly flirting with McCoy. Spock had openly explained to Jim that in the process of storing his katra into the doctor they now shared a meld mark, a connection, which was impossible to get rid of. "Which is coming up in how long?"

"Four days." Spock said.

"Grandpa, but I want to finish touring this facility." Sterek said.

"We'll do that." Jim said. "Spock will continue this tour for, won't you, honey?"

"I will." Spock said.

"I'll be right back," Jim said. "Bones, let's talk alone."

The two men went outside of the building into the daylight. There were hover cars breezing past them. McCoy and Jim came to the side of the building. Jim had a concerned look about his face. Something didn't feel right. Jim didn't call McCoy over here for nothing special. But that alarming look made alarms go off in his head. Jim sighed. He appeared to be all tensed up and afraid. McCoy hadn't seen this from Jim in years. In a very long time.

"What is it, Jim?" McCoy asked.

"I had a vision of someone's death." Jim said.

"Come again?" McCoy said. "I thought you said you had a vision."

"It was real, and you were in it." Jim said. "But you weren't the one."

"Well, who was it?" McCoy asked.

"Saavik." Jim said. "I . . . It was a ordinary day. And then it turned from unordinary to something that usually happens on our bridge. You were insisting she not do something. She insisted it was her obligation and walked into her death. You had this dawning look of horror on your face. Thought I saw Spock in it but it wasn't him." His voice was shaking. "Then I had another vision, of, Captain Styles, his death when we were at the academy on a lecture, and then I had a vision of a cadet having a problem with a holodeck and then they were gone. As though they became part of the program. And then it happen."

"The story about the cadet?" The doctors eyebrows rose up. "The freak accident?" McCoy asked, concerned. "You saw _that_ happen?"

"I did," Jim said. "By a handshake with Cadet Juccie Armstoger. I didn't get any readings from my grandchildren or Spock. . .Thankfully."  He looked toward the building then back to McCoy. "I need to hear a skeptic on this. Spock knows, and he is a believer, and he doesn't count because he's my husband." Jim paced back and forth. "When was the last time this happened to you?"

"That mission we were on a unusual planet with crab like creatures," McCoy said. "And very grumpy with everythin'. My kind of folk." He had a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. Then it grew concerned looking at the man. "Just how lon' has this been goin' on, Jim?"

"Two months, three weeks, and four days."  Jim said. "I am considering going to a Vulcan neurologist. I can't be a Psychic. I can't.  No one in my family has the history of it. But why now?" Jim concluded turning away from the traffic. "I could have used it to prevent the deaths of hundreds of men." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I am just scared I am going to see your death or something happening to you. Or Spock. I can't lose the two of you."

"Jim, we do have the best sick bay on T _he Brain_." McCoy said. "If we take a scan will that be helpful for you? Besides, we can see everythin' in the brain now in high def."

"What if this can't be explained?" Jim asked, in a worried tone. "What if its. . . Real?"

"Well,it seems your intuition is that excellent," McCoy said. "And that you have a random problem that makes really good, so happens, guesses of what happens in the future." Jim stared at the doctor. "What I advise you is to relax. You and Spock are probably goin' to outlive me, anyhow. Dyin' of old age would be typical for a McCoy."

Jim had a soft smile.

"I needed to hear that," Jim said. "And yes, you will die of old age," He shook his hand. They were to the side of the building as people were coming out of Star Fleet's most recognized starships Museum. "But I honestly think not in this decade."

"Jim," McCoy said. "Somedays I hate bein' convinced by you to take a command of a starship but today is not one of those days."

"That is really comforting,Bones," Jim said. "But since it is the anniversary  and all. . . Thank you for saving my life. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Go inside and enjoy your anniversary with Spock." McCoy said. Jim nodded then went into the building. McCoy took out his combadge then tapped on it.  "McCoy to Briggs."

"Briggs here." Brigg's unusual voice came over.

"It appears that our friend Trelane had made his move." McCoy said. "Please inform sick bay that we are going to have a important brain scan."

"Will do, Captain." Briggs said. "Who is the patient?"

"James T. Kirk."  McCoy said. "What Trelane did is goin' to kill him, very slowly, so don't alarm him. Inform Miss Tevok of the requirement. And find a way to downsize that damn tumor!"

"How do you know there's a --" Briggs started

"I know, damn it, Trelane told me!" McCoy said.  "Be ready for us in two hours and thirty-three minutes! McCoy out." He put away the communicator then went into the building where at the entrance Jerry was waiting for him with his arms folded. Hazel eyes bore right through him. "Jerry, don't ask."

"It is about one of your past enemies again?" Jerry asked with a yawn.

"I am not at liberty to answer," McCoy said. "And be as calm as possible."

"No, it's, no, you can't be serious." Jerry said, as he noticed his fathers facial reaction and his mood was not as the pleased, but grumpy captain persona he wore. "You got to be kidding me."

"I said nothing." McCoy said, going after the men's direction overhearing Spock explaining about the time  he nearly lost his katra. "ON THE CONTARY: Christine Chapel had Spock's katra far less than I had him in my head!" He went past groups of people who parted ways looking at him in awe. "Fifteen minutes for her and a long few days for me!"

Jerry tailed after his grandfather.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I had to give this anniversary fic a plot. Although Jim lives, because he's Jim Kirk, and he's a main character. He won't die.


End file.
